Reflection
by doc boy
Summary: After the war is over, Harry takes a break to reflect on everything that's happened to him over the years, and sits down to talk about it with a friend. Ahead, laid some insight, and perhaps, some answers...


Reflection

I do not own Harry Potter

The war has ended; Voldemort has been defeated, and peace has finally, been restored. Harry entered the great hall and saw his friends getting on their feet after a long, tiring war. His shook hands, chatted with everyone, and shared some laughs. After some time, he felt like he wanted some time alone; so, he walked out of the great hall, and walked towards Hagrid's hut. He stood there, on the hill, on looking the hut and sighed deeply. He got on his knees and sat down, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Images began to flow through his head. The first one was of a green flash of light, a very cold and evil laughter, and a scream. He winced painfully, as he remembered, the night his parents had been killed. Then, he remembered the first few years he spent with his aunt, uncle, and annoying cousin. He remembered the torment and the amusing, yet scary time when he accidently set off a snake at Dudley. After a while, his lips formed into a smile when he remembered Hagrid, who rescued him from the Dursleys and brought him to Hogwarts. His smile grew, when he remembered meeting his friends, and making it into Gryffindor, and filling up on a real meal for the first time in his life. He sighed happily as the memories continued to flood his mind.

His first night at Hogwarts…

His first time on a broom…

His first Quidditch match…

The Mirror of Erised…

The Sorcerer's stone…

The chamber of secrets…

His godfather…

The Mirror of Erised…

On and on, his memory went as it peeled away the inner layers of his memory, and into recent events, where he defeated Voldemort and avenged his parents, and everyone else he killed. After all, he has been through; he wondered how he came out of this long life experience, without any trauma. Almost anyone who endured what he did would surely suffer some kind of trauma. Before he could begin to analyze it, he noticed someone sit down next to him. He looked to his side.

He smiled at the person.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Harry." She said shyly.

After a while she spoke.

"So, it's finally over isn't it?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes. It is."

"How do you feel about it?" She asked. Harry shook his head slightly.

"I don't know. I am still having a hard time processing it. I've spent the last hour reflecting on things."

"Like what?"

"My whole life basically. I was just thinking that everything I have been through in my life has eventually boiled down to this. As if, everything has been, planned from the beginning. I feel like there is a certain connection between what happened today, and what I saw in the mirror of Erised all those years ago, as if, they are all connected, in some kind of complex loop. You know what I mean?"

"I think so. It's as if this experience closes the cycle, and in a sense, you got what you saw that mirror."

"What do you mean?"

"The resurrection stone. You saw your parents last didn't you?"

Harry smiled.

"Yeah."

"What was it like?"

"Uplifting. It gave me courage, and a little bit of happiness, so that I at least got a chance to talk to them a little bit."

"Good for you, Harry." She smiled at him.

After that, the two teenagers were befallen by an eerie silence. Harry fidgeted around nervously as Hermione blushed.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what everyone said about me and Ron? That we would end up as a couple?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione's blush intensified and her anxiety increased.

"Well what if I told you they were wrong? That I always had eyes for someone else?"

"I'd say I'd be a little surprised. May I ask who he is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are so thick Harry. It is you, silly. You're the one I've had eyes for…," she said, and leaned closer and smiled. He smiled too.

"Ditto." He said and closed the gap between them and kissed her softly on the lips, as he held her palm, as it rested on the grass. After a brief kiss, they separated. Harry opened his mouth to say the magic words.

"I love you Hermione." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek and rested her head on his, as they looked upon Hagrid's hut below, and the dark forest that stretched out beyond it as the sun shone and the birds sang.

After a short silence, Harry spoke.

"But you know what surprises me?"

"What?"

"That I wasn't traumatized by all of these incidents. Most people would."

"But you're not most people."

"Why?"

"Because you're the chosen one. _My_ chosen one." She said, and kissed him one more time, and rested in his embrace as a warm breeze and a well-deserved nap took them over

The end…

Well, that's it. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it...

Reviews are most welcome...

Peace out…


End file.
